deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
BSAA
The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) is an organisation founded by the Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies at the request of the U.S. Government. Officially backed by the United Nations, their main purpose is to combat, prevent, and exterminate bio-terrorism. Originally founded after the Fall Of Umbrella to combat any viral weaponry that has been sold to bio-terrorists. They have branches all over the world, including America, Europe and Africa. The original founders consist of Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Clive R. O'Brian and another eight individuals. The BSAA has been involved in operations during the outbreak in Africa, the Queen Zenobia incident and the 2012-2013 global bio-terrorist attacks. Battle vs. SORT (by Facetheslayer) BSAA file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png S.O.R.T. file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png In the village of Kijuju, in Africa, The forces of the BSAA had just wiped out a good amount of the infected villagers. The leader Josh Stone, along with Sheva Alomar, Kirk Mathison, Reynard Fisher, and Dave Johnson scout the area, trying to find the the terminal to the security gate, which is blocking off the entrance to the Tricell corporation building. Sheva holds an Ithaca Model 37 along with Kirk, as Josh has a SIG SG, as does Reynard, and Dave. Meanwhile, arriving via Huey Helicopter after an aireal strike against velociraptors, S.O.R.T. operatives arrive on the scene. The leader Gail, Rick, Tom, Cooper, and a pilot fly in and land and emerge with weapons. Gail carries an H&K G3A3, as does Rick. Meanwhile, Tom has a Franchi PA8, Cooper carries the H&K Type 69A1, and the Pilot is armed with just a glock-34. Both forces meet in the middle of an abandoned oil refinery, as neither side knew of the other, as Gail shouted "Hostiles!", as the S.O.R.T. squad opened fire, as did the BSAA. The S.O.R.T. pilot was shot up first by Josh's SIG SG, and at the same time, Gail managed to shoot Reynard full of rounds, as the BSAA group began to retreat, while S.O.R.T. forces were in pursuit.file:blue.png file:red.png (4-4) As the BSAA forces were in retreat, as Sheva and Josh split up from the other two BSAA officers who traveled at the other fork. Gail and Cooper went down the left path, which was made from some huge cargo boxes, while Rick and Tom went on the right path. They ended up in the middle of a firefight, as Tom blasted Kirk with a shotgun, after Kirk turned the corner, and tried to do so to him. file:red.png (3-4) Rick covered Tom's back, as they were about to move out into the open. Dave awaited, and got the crosshairs of his SIG SG on Tom's head and does a perfect headshot to him. file:blue.png (3-3) Rick was suprised, as he ran avoiding fire, until Johnson ran out of ammunition. Rick aimed and placed three well placed shots to Dave's chest, as he fell from the cargo boxes he was perched on. "Alright!" He says, patting himself on the back, as he heads back, after hearing a huge blast. file:red.png (2-3) Meanwhile, as the firefight between Rick and Dave was happening, Sheva and Josh Stone were fleeing. As the path ends, Sheva places a proximity bomb in the middle of the small hallway that was made, as they exit to the other end, waiting for them to funnel out. Cooper, with Gail behind him, weapon perched up ready for combat, as suddenly Cooper had gotten too close to Sheva's proximity bomb. file:blue.png (2-2) Gail and Josh started to shoot out with their assualt rifles, as both were wounded, however, Gail fell down, feigning a hard wound, as he heard Rick coming to save them. Rick placed a fatal, but slow death causing shot, however, Josh unloaded the rest of his clip into Rick. file:blue.png (2-1) Gail's fake death was convincing enough, as he grabbed Cooper's H&K Tpe 69A1, and fired it, as the explosive force was enough to remove Josh's right leg, and kill him. file:red.png (1-1) "JOSH!!!!" Sheva screamed, as she fired a slug from her Ithaca Model 37 at Gail, however, it ran dry, from the earlier fight with the Uruboros. "He was a fine soldier... but I've got to finish this mission." Gail says, drawing his Glock-34 as Sheva says to him... "Regina was right. You are an asshole." She says, as she moves before he shot at the nick of time, and started to run through the twisted and turns of this massive oil refinery, as the S.O.R.T. captain is in pursuit. Sheva hides behind a small indention inside some boxes, as Gail hold shis stunrod below his pistol, like a tactical knife. Sheva reached for her handgun, and Kukri at the same time, as she was about to lunge out after him. She pointed her Beretta at his head, however, he struck her with the stunrod, as she screamed and fell over, dropping her pistol, and landing on her back. Gail aimed his Glock down to her, however, she kicked it out of his hands with every ounce of her strength, and rolled away before getting up. Sheva drawn her blade, and clashed against Gail's stunrod, as the two drawn blades, in a small knife fight, out in an open area. The uniquely curved knife had clashed with the stunrod, and did not hurt Sheva, as she went low, and slashed Gail's thigh. She saw an opportunity, and jumped back, gettign her Beretta back in her hands, as Gail tried to rush her for another hit of hsi stunrod, as she slashed his other thigh, makign Gail fall to his knees. Sheva pointed her handgun at the back of Gail's head and executed him, causing Gail to fall over dead. file:blue.png (1-0) Sheva looked over at her officer and shed a tear, before gettign hsi communication device, and calling for an extraction for herself. Winner: BSAA Expert's Opinion While I personally don't agree with the results, the BSAA came out on top, simply because they have extensive training every day, where as S.O.R.T. is only called out in the most hazardous of jobs. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:African Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors